The Tudors My Version of Anne and Henry
by KimKuran
Summary: this is my account of The Tudors, what I wanted with Anne and Henry. The ages and maybe dates are incorrect but that is how I wanted it. This is my second story so please be kind and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

* I wrote this story inspired by 'The Tudors' althought the ages and dates are incorrect I wanted it that way to spark fiction, this is what I would want to have happened, so it is fiction based on the show. Enjoy.

Anne looked out her bedroom window of her family home, Hever Castle. She was now 25 years old. She had long brown hair, light blue eyes, a slender figure and fair skin. She was a very lively person, a great dancer and musician, skilled wit, and bubbly personality. As she looked out her bedroom window of years past she thought only of him. She looked back on that day, the year of 1525, when she met Henry. He was just 23 years old on that day, a man of dark hair, athletic build, and green eyes. Henry first saw Anne when he was staying at her family home of Hever Castle. He immediately took an interest in her. Although he was married, his wife and he were physically estranged and she could no longer try to give him a son. Henry had called Anne to go hunting with him and she had accepted. She was only 18 at the time. Their love sprung forth and every since it has been a battle to be together. Now seven years later they can finally be together, since his wife gave him a divorce. Anne would not physically be with him while he was still married, that was just unethical and throughout all this time their physical attraction to each other is at the breaking point. Tomorrow she thought, just tomorrow and we will be wed. Henry sat in his room at Tudor Castle thinking that tomorrow, after all this time, Anne will finally be his wife. Tomorrow he will finally have her maiden-hand. They both slept happily that night awaiting their wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

Right when the early dawn was breaking across the morning sky, Anne awoke. She had slept well despite the normal 'pre-wedding jitters.' _Relax_, she told herself, _today I will become Mrs. Henry Tudor VIII_, she thought. Whilst she was in deep thought about the upcoming events of today, A few miles off Henry awoke very cheerful knowing that Anne would completely be his today. _In every sense_, he smiled at this thought. The castle occupants were bustling about with wedding decorations; beautiful white satin with gold trimming was strung from each direction of the chandelier in the stead of crate paper. The walls had the flag with the emblem _HA_ for _Henry and Anne_, in white and gold to match the wedding. White and gold satin was rolled onto a strip of the floor for the aisle the two would walk upon. A magnificent feast was prepared along with the finest musicians to play at court. A beautiful wedding indeed. After the wedding was prepared Henry sent a carriage for Anne to bring her to court. He could not see her before the wedding, as tradition. Anne went into the carriage as it took her throughout the kingdom, she marvelled at the beauty of what was to be her Queendom, so to speak, in a very short time.

She finally arrived to Tudor Castle and went to her apartment Henry had renovated just for her. Her soon to be lady-in-waiting brought her wedding dress, while another was going to fix her hair. Her wedding dress was a beyong stunning; white with gold trim at the bottom, it snugly fit her slender curves just right. It was a thin straped dress that flowed from the waist, _just like a Queen_, she thought. Anne's hair was fixed in an up-do, it was somewhat curly with little white pins stuck holding it up and one curly strand left hanging in front on each side of her head. She looked amazing to say the least. Henry wore a black suit; a tuxedo of their time if you will, he had his black cloak pinned flowing behind him, and the tradition septar and crown. He made his way to the foyer and stood at the end of the aisle, apart from Minister Cranmer. Anne, along with two of her laides-in-waiting holding the trail of her gown, walked into the room opposite the foyer, awaiting the band to start. Henry handed Minister Cranmer his crown and septar, the best man Charles, Duke of Suffok standing by his side. On the opposite Mary Boleyn was waiting beside of Anne's place. The musicians started playing their version of "Here Comes The Bride," and Anne made her way down the aisle to Henry. She could see the passion in his eyes as she made her way. _It's really happening_, she blissfully thought. Henry saw Anne coming towards him, thinking, _she looks just like an angel_. When Anne was at the end of the aisle standing opposite Henry as Minister Cranmer, holding the Holy Bible in his hands, said "_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of The Lord to join __Henry VIII, King of England, to Anne Boleyn, Duchess of Pembroke in __holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. If any person here can show just cause why these two should not be joined into holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." _When The Minister said those words the room was completely silent, for fear of even a cough would be taken wrong. Minister Cranmer then said, _Who gives this woman to this man? _Thomas Boleyn, Anne's father came up and kissed his daughter a farewell on the cheek, he then place her hand into Henry's as the oldest symbol of a father giving his daughter to her groom. Minister Cranmer proceded with looking at Henry, and said those traditional words; "_Do you H__enry Tudor VIII, King of England, take Anne Boleyn; Duchess of Pembroke, as you lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?" _Henry looked at the minister and then at Anne, he smiled and said, "_I Do._" The minister then looked at Anne and said, "_ Do you Anne Boleyn; Duchess of Pembroke, take Henry Tudor VIII, King of England, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish; from this day forward as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"_ Anne looked at Minister Cranmer, then at Henry with a tear running down her cheek, smiling so brightly and said "_I Do._" Cranmer said, " _By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." _All of the guests cheered as Henry stroked Anne's cheek and lifted her chin with the other hand and kissed her with passion.

**I will continue, review and let me know what you think, I didnt wanna just jump into the lemon without telling the wedding, Im pretty nervous about this being out there so please let me know what you think. Thanks


End file.
